


Of fury and calmness

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, furious Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: After Peter got hurt Tony needs to deal with his abusers.





	Of fury and calmness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony feels fury wash over him.

Because someone hurt his kid. Just like that. He doesn't know who or why. But he has Friday run facial recognition on the video he found of a security camera, filming the incident in the dark alleyway next to Peter's school. And when he finds out he'll make sure that these kids will never bother Peter again.

He already watched the video over and over again while Peter was asleep, just taking a break to make breakfast for him and then watching it again while waiting for Peter to dress himself. He hadn't anticipated for Peter to be so disturbed and insecure about calling him Dad. But he was also kind of thankful for the situation. Because they finally had the chance to talk about their relationship. And if it ended with Peter calling him Dad more often, he wouldn't really complain. Peter's basically his son anyway.

But that didn't mean he would forgive those kids for what they did. As soon as he found out who they were, he would show them what it meant to mess with his kid.

He can feel his heart warming at the sight Peter makes, his nose buried in his homework while he's frantically writing down equations for maths. Tony told him he had to finish his homework before they could tinker with Peters suit and Peter had responded with “yes, dad.” It was meant to come out sarcastically, Tony's sure about that. But in the end it sounded more fond than both of them had anticipated, but after a moment of silence they had both smiled and Tony had answered just as softly “Watch out or you'll get house arrest.”

So now Tony pretends to work on some SI paperwork while Peter finishes his homework so they can have fun with Peters suit. He's halfway through his stack of papers when Friday calls out to him. “Threats have been identified and located. Would you like me to inform the police?”

Peter looked up from his homework with wide eyes and stared at the virtual files Friday opened for Tony. There where the photos of the three kids who hurt Peter and beneath the pictures all their personal information. Peter stood up and took a step forwards. Suddenly he turned around in a haste and stared at Tony. “These are… You had Friday search for them? You… What? What do you plan on doing?”

“Don't worry. I wanted to know their reason. But you're fine. Friday, no police. Take those files away. See? Nothing to worry about. Do you need help with your homework? You seem to be stuck on the same problem for quite some time already.” Tony flashed Peter a cocky smile and gestured to Peters stack of papers.

“I… Yeah. That would be nice.” They sit next to each other and Tony explains the equation to Peter who stares at him with wide innocent eyes. When Tonys ready and Peter wrote down the solution he speaks up again with a quiet voice. “Promise you're not going to hurt them. Please?”

Tony blinks before he clears his throat. “Peter…”

“Promise me.”

Tony stares in Peters pleading eyes and he has no other option than sighing and promising Peter to not hurt the kids who hurt him. Of course he's still going to put the fear of god in them. But Peter doesn't has to know that.

***

Later that same day, after Tony brought Peter back to his apartment and promised May nothing like this was ever going to happen again, he sat alone in his lab and had Friday bring up the files again. “Found any reason why they would attack Peter?” Friday is silent for a moment before she shows some documents and pictures of other kids.

“All three of the boys, Mister Smith, Mister Frank and Mister Dankyll, seem to have tried applying for an internship at Stark Industries but were denied because they were too young for an internship position. Seeing as Peter is officially your personal intern they seem to have a grudge against him. The boy on the picture to your right is Eugene Thompson. He calls himself 'Flash' and seems to attend Midtown School of Science and Technology in the same year as Mister Parker. He also seems to be friends with at least one of the kids who hurt Peter and based on his Twitter feed he seems to bully young Peter on occasion. He also tried applying to Stark Industries and spreads his opinion on whether the internship of 'Penis' Parker is the truth or a lie on the internet. Based on my research I would conclude that Mister Thompson told Mister Smith, Mister Frank and Mister Dankyll where they could find Mister Parker so they could take their anger about the failed application out on Mister Parker.”

Tony sees red. He's absolutely going to show all of these little shit just what exactly they fault was when messing with his kid! “FRI! Suit!” Soon Tony's encased in one of his Iron Man armors and on his way to the little red dot Friday helpfully uses to show Tony where his targets are. Faintly he can hear himself promising Peter to not hurt his tormentors but he just mumbles “sorry kid. But this is my fault.”.

Lucky for him all four of his targets seem to be in the same place so he just needs to tell them once and for all. Faintly he can see their outlines at the playground where they seem to hang out. Then he's already landing in front of them with a loud clank. They all flinch and stare at him with scared eyes. Tony points his thrusters at them and they seem to freeze in panic. Friday flips his faceplate open so they can see his face, can see all the fury in his eyes.

“So. You think it's funny to beat up a kid just because he's more intelligent that you? Because he achieved something you couldn't? You're just pathetic. You're filthy whiny kids.”

“M-mister Stark...”

“What? – What are you talking about?”

“I have nothing to do with all of that! I didn't do anything.”

Tony's seething. How dare they? First they hurt his kid and now they act as if they don't know what he's talking about. For a moment Tony has to concentrate on his breathing. He promised Peter not to hurt them. He's going to give his best. Just scare them till they shit their pants!

“Peter Parker. Ring any bells? Don't play stupid! I know what you did. And let me tell you: I don't care which excuses you're trying to sell me. But I'm not going to fall for that. And if you ever do something like this again, if you even breathe into his direction the wrong way, I'll know. And I'm going to make your life a living hell till you wish you were never born! Capishe?”

They stare at him with wide eyes, and Tony's pretty sure one of them just pissed his pants. They're all nodding their heads like bobbleheads. When Tony says “Think of my words before you ever contemplate doing something like this again and then don't do it! Now piss off before I change my mind and hurt you against my promise to the kid.” they all run away like scared animals, each one scattering in a different direction.

When Tony's back home he sees he has a message from Peter. <Thanks again for taking care of me. Love you, Dad.>

Tony feels calmness wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I'm always grateful for kudos and comments.


End file.
